


Itch

by Jokie



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest, daddy issue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokie/pseuds/Jokie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前言：<br/>1,名字沿用了佩特罗·马克西莫夫设定，但快银显然更喜欢大家叫他彼得（Peter）<br/>2,快银这个人物在电影里还是有比较典型的缺乏父爱的孩子常有的对daddy figure的追求的，而一个七十年代的听平克弗洛伊德的小青年是个双也不是什么奇怪的事情吧。<br/>3,至于老万，从他和瑞雯的关系来看（瑞雯勾引他，被他揭穿瑞雯对自己外表的心结，老万占据了关系的主导），揪出对象的心理障碍再施以操控是他的拿手好戏。<br/>4,但不管怎么讲，这还是一个父子搞上的故事，接受不了现在还有点×的时间，下车吧。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

佩特罗

佩特罗·马克西莫夫像所有他那个年龄段的男孩子一样，喜欢玲珑有致的女孩子，最好比现在流行的瘦骨头多一点肉的那种。和他那个年龄段的男孩子不太一样的是，年长的同性也对佩特罗·马克西莫夫有着难以名状的吸引力。年纪通常大得能做他父亲，有着一张经历诸多后成熟世故的脸，但又不爱对他诸多说教的那种。  
因为，说真的，没有什么比一次酣畅淋漓的性爱后忽然的一句“天哪，你不该这样，我的年龄足以做你父亲”更扫兴的了。可惜的是，你以为全世界都和披头士一起嗑药的七十年代大家的道德观念应该也一起被冲下了马桶，但操一个十几岁的小鬼的时候又全都陷入了道德困境。经历过好几次这样的扫兴之后佩特罗想着或许还是该把目标定在香软玲珑的女孩子身上，至少她们只会在完事后搂着他睡上一觉。  
但，现在，此刻。  
佩特罗从五角大楼的地下监狱的玻璃窗口向下看，那个干掉了JFK的男人也看着他。  
唔，糟糕，佩特罗想，碰巧是他喜欢的类型。

艾瑞克

艾瑞克·兰谢尔在五角大楼的地下监狱里与世隔绝了很长一段时间，现在又正处于超高速移动后的眩晕之中，但他还没有迟钝到看不出来对方在勾引他的程度。那个银发小鬼瞄向他的每一眼让他十分不舒服，他提出的每一个问题都充满着对他本人超乎寻常的兴趣，而他的每一个烦躁不安的回答只是让对方更加兴致盎然。  
“你会空手道吗，空手道？”  
最后那小鬼问他。  
艾瑞克能感觉到视线在他后背燃烧。  
“我不知道什么是空手道，但我知道什么是‘疯了’。”  
艾瑞克回答，然后那小鬼笑了起来，毫不在乎自己的心思被拆穿。  
这些年外面的年轻人显然和他没有沿用同一个道德标准了，他想。

佩特罗

整件事情的尴尬之处在于，佩特罗本该继续搂着女孩子的肉体睡觉的，他却一直忘不了艾瑞克·兰谢尔。这不光打扰到了他继续搂着女孩子睡觉，甚至在他玩电子游戏时，在超市顺走瓶装饮料时，艾瑞克·兰谢尔的脸如影随形。  
这太糟糕了，佩特罗想。  
就在他觉得这一切不会更加糟糕的时候，艾瑞克·兰谢尔因为巴黎的袭击事件二十四小时不停地出现在电视上。哦天那，在你想要忘记一个人的时候这张脸偏偏满世界都是，世界仿佛在跟他开玩笑。艾瑞克·兰谢尔像是佩特罗总是抓不到的那块痒，埋藏在皮肤的最深处，深入骨骼的那种。  
而没有什么感觉比痒更让人坐立不安的了。  
好在对于他而言，找人不是什么难事。

艾瑞克

 

当你被全世界通缉的时候通常你会变得格外小心别让你的藏身之所被人所知，但艾瑞克不得不承认如果入侵者是面前这个银毛小子的话他或许应该原谅自己。他见识过他的能力，他的速度，他甚至还记得那阵让他胃里翻江倒海的眩晕。他如果想要找到艾瑞克，艾瑞克想不出来除了被他找到外还有什么别的结果。  
银毛小子坐在他的沙发上，翘着一条腿望着他。  
“我在电视上看见你了。”他说。  
“全世界都在电视上看见我了。”艾瑞克回答。  
他看起来不像是替查尔斯来监视他的，艾瑞克想，但说真的他也想不出佩特罗究竟为什么会出现在这里。但，毕竟他是被全世界通缉的男人，小心一些总不是坏事。老旧沙发的弹簧从内部窜出，抓住了佩特罗耷拉在沙发扶手上的一条腿。  
“哇哦，你没必要这样做。”对方说，艾瑞克满意地看着年轻人的身影在原地短暂模糊了几下。他挣不脱，艾瑞克想，速度上的快毕竟还跟不上思想。“在我知道你来这儿想做什么之前，我想是有必要的。”  
“我想见你吧，大概。”年轻人的表情皱成一团，像是在嚼一块难啃的牛肉。  
“想见我？”  
“我想你知道我的意思。”  
是的，艾瑞克知道他的意思。他终于开始仔细端详面前的人，仔细看才发现他几乎还是个孩子，那张脸让他想起在塞巴斯蒂安·肖面前不知所措的自己。就是这个孩子，闯进全世界最危险的通缉犯家里，想要跟他上床。  
他脑子是出了什么毛病，艾瑞克想。  
“你脑子是出了什么毛病？”艾瑞克说。

佩特罗

艾瑞克·兰谢尔盯着他愣了好一阵，问他是不是脑子出了毛病。佩特罗觉得说不定是有毛病的，就像现在他看着艾瑞克的脸，艾瑞克的身体，觉得鼠蹊部都在轻微颤栗。  
“我年龄足以做你父亲。”艾瑞克说。  
好吧，他也要开始对他说教了。这倒是挺倒胃口的，佩特罗扫兴地想，鼠蹊部的甘甜开始褪去。“没兴趣的话就放开我的……”  
“你的父亲呢，他知道你在外面和中年男人上床吗？”艾瑞克打断他，沙发深处涌起另一跟弹簧，钻进了他裤子里。  
这倒是挺新鲜的，佩特罗想，各方面来说。“我没见过他。”鼠蹊部的甘甜又回来了，那根伸进裤子里的弹簧从里面开始往外撕扯他的裤子。  
“没有爸爸的孩子想要爸爸的爱，是这样吗？孩子？”艾瑞克让那根弹簧彻底撕开了他的裤子，他的阴茎弹出来，硬挺着暴露在空气中。这让他的回答变得不那么重要了，听见艾瑞克叫他孩子快让他立刻就要射出来。怎样都好，佩特罗想，跟他做就对了。  
“想要的东西应该自己去争取才对，孩子。”艾瑞克说。两根弹簧引导他在沙发上坐起身，直到他的脸离艾瑞克的腰胯只有一指的距离。对方显然是摸清楚了自己的癖好并正以此为武器想要击垮自己，佩特罗想起之前他接触过的那些中年人，道貌岸然又毫无自控，但艾瑞克不一样，他显然正在享受对佩特罗进行心理剖析的乐趣。  
佩特罗意识到自己在这场由他主动勾引而起的性爱中，已经毫无控制能力。

—TBC—  
并不长，下一更完结


	2. Chapter 2

艾瑞克

年轻人动手解开艾瑞克的裤子拉链，将艾瑞克好多年没有得到释放的阴茎吞入潮湿温暖的口腔，这滋味让他从喉咙深处释放出一声同样潮湿温暖的叹息。  
“就是这样，好孩子。”他拍拍年轻人头上的银毛作为奖励。  
就像许多年前一丝不挂钻进他被窝的瑞雯一样，这些年轻气盛的小孩子总是认为可以把大人玩弄于鼓掌之中，好像他们是洛丽塔而他是亨伯特一样。但就像他当年揭穿瑞雯的面具一样，他也会让佩特罗·马克西莫夫明白戏弄成年人的代价。既然他对一切类似父亲的形象如此不止餍足，那么艾瑞克打算给他想要的。  
银发的小鬼头抓紧了沙发扶手让艾瑞克从背后操他，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝着自行车抛接球舞会和安全套什么的一刻不停。  
这让艾瑞克想吻他，也或许只是想堵住他的嘴。总之，艾瑞克搂着少年，将他头扭过来递上一个吻。缺少父爱的少年如他所预料地那般，不知餍足地贪恋那个吻，艾瑞克发誓如果他绞得再紧些他现在就能射出来。  
他会给他那些他想要的。

 

佩特罗

到底佩特罗内心深处最想要什么？  
那是一个模糊的背影，一个在他生命中应该出现却从未出现的成年男人形象。那个模糊的形象应该在他第一次摔倒时教育他跌倒再爬起来的意义，应该送他第一辆自行车，他们会在后院玩抛接球游戏，然后他们会闹别扭，那个形象会强迫他丢开电子游戏加入学校的橄榄球队，他会沮丧会失落但也会适应球队生活，然后那个形象会在他第一场球赛时对着其他家长大喊“那是我儿子”，在他第一次交女友时塞给他一个安全套，交叠着手指祝他毕业舞会好运。  
但这一切在艾瑞克进入他时忽然变得不再重要了，那个形象字面意义上地进入了他的生命中，血肉交融。  
操他的跌倒再爬起来。  
操他的自行车和抛接球游戏。  
操他的橄榄球队安全套和毕业舞会。  
艾瑞克在他身体里，操他，把那个模糊的形象揉成一团丢到九霄云外。

艾瑞克

那之后佩特罗·马克西莫夫也来找过他几次。最初的一两次只是做爱但后来他们会聊聊天。  
佩特罗枕着艾瑞克的手臂看着电视，看到什么聊什么，他们聊到越战聊到致幻剂聊到平克弗洛伊德。当艾瑞克·兰谢尔出现在他们俩正看着的电视新闻上时，他们也聊聊艾瑞克自己。  
“你有家人么？”少年问他。  
“有过。”艾瑞克回答。  
“他们在哪儿呢？”  
“被夺走了。”他想起塞巴斯蒂安·肖，想起母亲和父亲。  
“哦天，抱歉，那真糟糕。”少年听起来挺真诚的。  
艾瑞克看着自己的名字和画面出现在电视上，用那颗嵌进瑞雯血肉的子弹拖曳瑞雯前行。  
他在画面里看见瑞雯被消音的痛苦呼喊。  
艾瑞克低头看向自己臂弯里的少年，决定这是最后一次与他见面。

 

佩特罗

再后来佩特罗就不能在巴黎的那个小公寓找到艾瑞克·兰谢尔了，其他地方也没有找到。  
他在百无聊赖中想要重新回到对自行车、抛接球游戏、橄榄球队和毕业舞会的憧憬，却发现那些念想已经变得一钱不值。艾瑞克·兰谢尔将那个虚假的父亲形象摧毁殆尽。  
佩特罗·马克西莫夫从电视上看到他从五角大楼地下监狱里救出的那个男人，站在一片废墟之中，扬起双手呼吁全世界的变种人站到他那边去。  
在不知道第多少次看见佩特罗盯着屏幕上的艾瑞克·兰谢尔看之后，他妈妈在某一天叹了口气说你什么时候知道的。  
“知道什么？”佩特罗问，电视画面定格在漂浮半空的艾瑞克。  
“得了，别装作不知道了。”他妈妈说，不告诉他万磁王是他父亲是为了他好。  
操。  
佩特罗·马克西莫夫一瞬间想要登上珠穆朗玛峰大声对着宇宙尖叫。  
他的确这么做了。  
再回到原处时电视仍定格在艾瑞克·兰谢尔脸上。  
电视里艾瑞克·兰谢尔的形象倒映在佩特罗·马克西莫夫眼里。  
混乱的制造者，变种人革命家，谋杀总统的危险分子，万磁王。  
他们这么称呼他。  
那是我的父亲，佩特罗想。

 

—END—


End file.
